


11:40 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes flew open as soon as Amos used a tentacle to defeat one creature.





	11:40 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes flew open as soon as Amos used a tentacle to defeat one creature in solitude.

THE END


End file.
